Lines of the Lady
by Deize
Summary: Read it, find out. i haves changed alot to the org. storyline of the manga/anime. if you dont like it, get over it.


"Wake-y, wake-y, eggs 'n' bake-y," I said, shaking Naruto's heavy body. Nothing. "Hmm, maybe, WAKE-Y, WAKE-Y, RAMEN-AKEY!"

He stirred, "Mm-ramen." _Well, he at least _said _something. _

"NARUTO!!! SASUKE IS STEALING YOUR RAMEN!!!" I jumped to the ceiling as he bolted up right.

"Wha? Sasuke?" I smiled, watching him look around. "Whoa, what a crazy dream. What time is it? 10:45! Damn, I better move," hurriedly, he got dressed, and ran out the door. I followed him until she saw his yellow mop go into the training area. _Thank God, he got Dad's hair, _I thought, _or it would be horrible trying to keep up with him._ I caught Kakashi-sama's eye, and nodded. He would watch him while I buy his stuff. Turning towards town, I thought I saw Sasuke follow Kakashi-sama's gaze._ Ah, well. He knows how to keep a secret,_ I thought, _he'd better, or I might have to rough him up a bit. _Smiling, I ran back to town.

Stopping at the ramen place, I bought 14 ramen coupons and a bowl for myself. The coupons were made for my family. Father loved them. We all love them. It was better than leaving the money for Naruto. They were perfect.

Let me introduce myself, I am Mira "Lady of A Thousand Villages" Uzamki, sister to Naruto, as well as Akieto, and Merry. I didn't take my father's name, because if I needed, for some reason, to identify myself to Naruto, he wouldn't be as confused, as if I kept Namikaze. Akieto, Merry and I, take turns is watching our brother. Me, being the second oldest, had to come watch him after Merry been injured fighting off Itachi. See, we don't know what will happen to the fox demon if Naruto dies. He may be released, or he could just die with Naruto. We don't want to take the chance. He doesn't know that we watch him. It make's his life easier. The name "Lady of A Thousand Villages" was given to me because I have achieved ninja-hood in every major village, several one's that aren't posted on the map, and a lot of one's in place's no body has heard of. They don't really add up to a thousand, but people tend to exaggerate. I like to travel, but for the past four weeks or so, I haven't been able to go to different places. It's fine with me, but I would like to get back to Kouga Village, the place where I had left in order to watch Naruto. Luckily, Merry was not killed; it is rumored that Itachi is quite the bad ass.

After purchasing food, and necessities for the next week, I decided to check up on Merry.

"Hey, Merry, how's it been?"

"Good, they won't let me train though." She smiled, seeing me walk through the hospital room door. "Where's Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sama is watching him. They're training until 4:30 today," I replied, plopping myself onto the plastic couch. "Has Akieto been here lately?"

"No. I wonder where he is," She said, frowning slightly.

"Hey, no worries, I'm sure he's around," I said with a faked optimistic tone. _He's probably found a girl somewhere and is spending his money on her, _I thought, _again._

The little pervert has always been chasing after someone.

"So whatcha been up to?" my sister said, arousing me from my thoughts. "And how's the little brat been doing?"

"I've been busy watching him; the little bugger's been running around everywhere training with Kakashi-sama. The kid Sasuke saw me leave Naruto with Kakashi-sama."

"Aw, he's seen me do that a million times. He's too dumb to figure it out," she smiled, "You know, you out-rank Kakashi, and yet, you still address him with -sama."

I blush, "Well, father always said 'treat people with respect.' Just trying to play my part in this day in age where people are becoming rude."

"Mmmhmm. Sure." The room grew silent. _God Dammit, why does every time she talks about him, there is an awkward silence?_ After a few minuets, we heard a knock at the door. _What time is it?_ I wondered in slight panic.

"Come in," the door opened. I gasped.

"Kakashi-sama? What?" my mouth agape, I stood up.

"And this is my good friend, Merry," his voice drifted through the room. "Hello Merry, how be we today?"

"Ah, Kakashi, right on time. I feel very good today, and yourself?"

"Good as well. May I introduce my students, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto?" his voice was cheery, knowing him as along as I have, I knew he was smiling. I glared over at my sister, barely keeping herself from laughing. _Note to self: kill her, in her sleep. _

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we here?" a light voice, very girly, belongs to a light pink haired girl, clad in a red skirt-type thing: Sakura. "I mean, what is the importance of listening to her?" Brat.

"Well, Sakura, you may have no interest in her, but I'm sure Sasuke does." He turned to him.

"What do you mean by that?" a cool voice, a boy's, dressed in blue and white, black haired.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the last of the _good_ Uchiha clan," My voice was hard with annoyance. "And what do we owe the pleasure of their company?"

"They came so that I could tell them my story. Sister, come sit."

"You're the one saved me, right? From Itachi?" Once again, the voice of Naruto.

"Yes, but, before I tell, please, sit. Kakashi, there are chairs in the closet," she smiled, radiant as ever. "Thank you. Now, where to begin? Ah, well, I was walking along the hallway at the hotel where I was staying, and I felt an aura, murderous, very dark. Luckily, I had been around that aura before, way back when. I followed the trail, and it led to you. And I thought 'Itachi is not blonde' so I stuck around waiting for him. And when he came, I did my duty as a ninja." I rolled my eyes; she was so full of it. I looked at the kids; they seemed very into her story. _I think I could use some entertainment. . ._ Slowly, I made the hand signs for the justu I learned as a child; the Hidden Person Technique. I watched myself slowly disappear.

"He hit me with his blade, right across the chest, but I kept fighting. Out of nowhere, his little lackey came at me, through the darkness."

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed right next to Sakura and Sasuke, reappearing. I laughed as Sakura jumped out of her skin, even Sasuke seemed startled.

"Mira, now that wasn't nice," my sister scolded me.

"Yes, but it was entertaining. Ha ha." I sat back into my seat. "Now, you had just fought him, and were running off?"

"Ah, yes, I was running away, to find help for my wounds, and I found Jirirya. I told him to go protect you, Naruto, and I made my way out into town," I love my sister, but she is gullible. "I collapsed in front of a tavern, and, that's all I remember. I woke up bandaged and in this hospital bed." Kakashi-sama shot me a glance that said, 'that wasn't the point in me bringing them here', so I smiled sweetly. Looking at the clock, I stood up.

"Well, it's 4:30. Time for me to get back to work." I walked over to Merry, and kissed her on the cheek, "Good bye, my dear. See you when I have time."

"Actually, they have found someone to replace you. For the time being," I smiled seeing the familiar tall, blond toped, green clad kimono of my brother. Funny how a person four years younger than me could be so tall.

"Oh, really? And where have you been while Merry has been here? Hmm? Couldn't be chasing that little black haired girl, could it?"

This made him slightly angry, "At least I'm _trying_ to find love, and not running all over the world, being all like 'oh look at me, I'm so smart. I can do anything, I don't even have to watch my—'"

"That is enough both of you. Now, we have guests; let's not fight in front of them," Merry was the peacemaker. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, this is our brother, Akieto. Akieto, this is Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I believe you know Kakashi."

"Yes, I do. How's it been?" Akieto flashed one of his famous smiles at little Sakura. _One more note to self: Kill him, outright. That's seven years older than her, folks._ "Wow, Kakashi, I never figured you as the fathering type."

"Hey! He's not our dad!" That's our Naruto, hotheaded just like mom.

"No, Akieto, they're my students. Naruto, calm down," he placed his hand onto Naruto's head, to make sure that Akieto knew which one was our baby brother, as if he couldn't figure that one out; they look exactly the same, only Akieto is older. "Speaking of which, you guy's are free to go. And Naruto? Don't forget to say thank you." Naruto rolled his eyes, but walked over to the bed where Merry lay, and bowed his head.

"Thank you for telling us your story," He said, the others echoed, "and thanks for, you know, saving me."

"No problem, glad to be of service," Merry replied, cheerfully.

"Hey, you little brat, the least you could do is give her a hug," Akieto was always the troublemaker.

"Who are you calling a brat?!?!" Naruto said angrily, but proceeded to lean over and give my sister a hug, making her day. "You know, now that I look at you closer, you look really familiar. Weird. Well, good bye."

"Bye." Merry said, smiling.

"Later, Akieto." I said, watching him walk out with Naruto.

"Later," he called back.

"So, Mira, want to go get something to eat? I'm famished." Kakashi-sama asked, pausing at the door.

"Uh, sure. Just let me say good-bye to Merry, I'll meet you outside," he walked out.

"Is there a vibe in air, or is it just me?" my sister teased.

"It's just you," I retorted, heart fluttering. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye, sister dear. Take it easy and rest."

"Bye," Merry called, "and don't forget protection!" Blushing, I raced outside. Kakashi was waiting for me by the doors.

"What did she yell at you?" he asked as we walked down to the village center.

"Oh, nothing, just to. . .come back and see her again." I replied, blushing again.

"Right," Kakashi smiled under his mask, knowing that I was lying, "Where would you like to eat? The ramen shop?"

"Beef sounds good, actually," I mused, "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds divine." As we walked, we found our old memories. Ordering our food, the memories became louder. Man, did we have a lot of them. Our families have been friends since before we were born. We grew up across the street from each other. When I became a ginine, though, I decided to go out and search the world. Often, I thought about him, when I began to feel homesick in a far away place or just lonely, if you catch my drift.

"I think that was the best meal I've had in forever," Kakashi said, leaning back. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, I agree." _Is he flirting with me?_ "Oh, I have a present for you!"

"Huh?" he said, watching me dig through my satchel.

"Yea, here it is." I pulled out a book, _Lover's Island. "_It's not as good as _Icha Icha, _but it's decent. I hope you like it."

"I heard about this. Yeah, thanks Mira," He started to look at the back cover, but stopped. "Wait, 'it's not as good as _Icha Icha_'?"

"Uh, I only have the copy you gave me, it's the only book I have, so," I blushed.

"Mira, you dog." He said, shaking his finger, "tsk, tsk, tsk"

"Oh, like you are any better?" I said laughing, "Kakashi-sama, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he reached over and gave me a hug. "We should get together. More often." _Nice save, Kakashi. You are flirting with me, aren't you?_

"Yeah, what are you doing tonight?" _Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

"The usual, go home and read, why?"

"Want to catch a movie or something? I heard that there was a good romantic one that I think you would like." _Romantic? Well I sure as hell wasn't going to go to a horror._

"Oh, the one with Tsuda Morikoto? Yeah, I'll go see that," he looked so cute, paying for the food, like a gentleman. "I bet I'll beat you to the theater!"

"Ha, you wish," It was neck in neck for a while, but I beat him. Laughing, we walked into the venue and bought our tickets. We talked until the lights dimmed.

"_Oh, Jaku-kun, how could you cheat on me with this tramp,"_ the woman's voice sounded distressed.

"Oh, Jaku-kun, why didn't you save yourself the time, and just married her," my whispered voice was mocking. "She's better off with you anyway: she'll have your money."

"Shhhhhhh," the voice behind us was annoyed. _'Shhhhhh' yo' face. _I thought, still giggling. _Man, I haven't had this much fun since, well, since I left. It's just been train, train, train. I loved it, but I can't say it was as fun as this. _As the credits rolled, and the lights brightened, we pushed each other outside.

"Ha-ha-ha, we haven't been to a movie together in, how long?" I asked, high on happiness.

"Fourteen years. You know, I was so angry with you for leaving. I even vowed to never talk to you again," he chuckled, leaning on the rail of the theater porch, "and I aimed to keep that vow, but, seeing you after you came back, I didn't think that I could uphold it. It's like, I don't know, like when you left, I felt so sad. Like a part of me left too." He hit a flaw, and knew it too. Why was he doing this? I felt confused.

"When I left, Father had just died. Mom, too. I wanted to leave my past behind me. I wanted to leave him. He was so intent about saving everyone," I started to cry, "that he didn't care about the people he would hurt the most. He didn't care about us."

He put his arm around my shoulders, "That's not true. He wanted to protect you, and keep you safe. Your father would do anything to protect you, and that meant that he had to give his life. You four were his world."

I threw myself against his rock hard chest, sobbing. "I know. But there was another way, he didn't have to die. He could have used—"

"Mira! It's Bunpie!" Merry's body dropped down from somewhere above. Quickly I wiped my eyes, and ran after her. If I had though about it, I would have said good-bye to Kakashi, and I would have told him I was sorry I had to leave. If I had a choice, I never would have left. Instead, I left him, standing startled, and looking confused at the entrance to the theater.

"When did he get here?" I called to Merry.

"About five minuets ago, I just got the call from Akieto."

Within seconds, we were met with the sounds of fighting; and the sounds of Naruto yelling. We came to a closing, surrounded by trees. Akieto was fighting the monster we feared the most; Bunpie. Bunpie was the fox demon's lackey: and he wanted revenge. A fierce ninja, skilled in the art of confusion. He would be a task to defeat.

Upon seeing us, Akieto jumped toward us panting heavily. It was clear we would have to play this tag-team. To replace Akieto, Merry jumped before me, before I could protest. She started with the summoning of the Cat Queen. Bunpie countered the whip with a blade, but it was caught in the nine tails. I studied the technique of Bunpie, seeing all his faults. Beside me, Akieto was doing the same.

"You will never win. Master will be released, chaos will be restored!" Bunpie's morphed face yelled at us. " You are weak and gullible! You will fall to the Confusion Justu!"

He began to work on the hand signs. "Merry, you can't let him finish!" too late. Merry's eyes became wide, and she began to sway. The elbow of Bunpie slammed into her chest, making her fly against a tree. She slumped against the ground.

"MERRY-SAN!" Naruto's voice was enraged. I grabbed him as he went to attack Bunpie. "Let me go! I can get him!" Without a missing beat, Akieto slammed against Bunpie's stomach.

"Naruto, listen to me! You _will not _leave Merry's side. Do you hear me?" My voice was as cold as steel. "You are to keep Merry and either me, or Akieto alive. If we both fall, you are to run as fast as you can to the Hokage, do not stop for anything: do not take any of us with you, just go." Behind us, Akieto was slowly being beaten down. I went to his aid. Naruto obeyed me, angrily. I, for one, was shocked.

With one last slice of his blade, Bunpie took Akieto down. With no hesitation, I picked up his body, alive, but out cold, and tossed him over to where the others were. I then turned my attention to Bunpie.

"Come, girly girl. If you give up now, we could have fun. You can be my queen, we would have lots of fun, just you and I," he smiled, teeth rotten. "What do you say?"

"Sounds tempting, but I would rather do this," I pushed out the katana from my sleeves. Gauging his armor from the bulges of his clothing, I aimed toward his shoulders. The swing of the blades hit perfectly against both straps, and his chest plate sagged in his shirt. One more swing, and the plate thudded against the ground. His chest was bare and gleaming with sweat. The marks of the Kouga Village shone clearly in the afternoon sun.

"Do you like my tats? I got them in the Kouga Village. Of course, I had to ruff 'em up a bit for them to teach us confusion, but they gave in eventually. Ha ha." He charged, swinging the long blade. I invaded the swing, and stabbed at his heart. He jumped back. "Now, now dear, that wasn't nice." Quickly, he made signs, I charged, trying to get him to stop, but it was in vain. I stopped, dazed. The next thing I knew, his sword was being drug across my side, cutting deep. I screamed. He knocked my swords away from my hands before I had completely come to. Standing from my position on the ground, I had to rely on my hands. His sword swung at my head, I jumped back.

"You play dirty," I panted, "Do you have no honor?"

"Nope" he replied, and swung again. This time, I jumped forward. He slammed the hilt against the back of my head, making my eyes water.

"MIRA-SAN! PLEASE, LET ME HELP!!" Naruto pleaded. Using the momentary hesitation I used to tell him 'no', Bunpie slammed me against a tree. Dizzily, I punched him back. I was loosing blood from my side.

"Ha-ha, that's all you can do? You're as weak as the Fifth Hokage." he turned his attention to Naruto "Your father was a fool and a coward."

"You know nothing about our father!"

"'_Our father?'"_ Naruto sounded confused.

"HA HA! You did not tell him! You _are _your father's daughter. Using a sealing _curse _to put Master into a child—his son, by default!" The fox-morphed face laughed at me. "Why did you not tell him little Mira? Too scared to—"

"SHUT UP!" I slammed into his stomach, nails scratching his bare skin. "Don't act—" punch "like—" slam "you know—" tackle "what's best—" knees about his rib cage, on the ground "FOR HIM!" Using my sharp nails, I reached through his ribcage and grabbed his heart, "BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I pierced his heart. His eyes faded; his white kimono turned red. I got up and sagged over to where Naruto and my other fallen siblings were.

"Wha—"

"Are they alive?" I interrupted. He nodded. "Good, you take Merry. We have to get out of here. There may be others. Stay with me." He lifted Merry's body onto his shoulders and helped my do the same with Akieto.

"Should I go get help?"

"No, there could be other people in the woods. Just walk with me," I started to walk out of the clearing, not bothering to pick up my swords. We had gotten a few yards when I collapsed.

"Do you want me to take that guy?" he asked, worried.

"No, I got it." I got back up and smiled. We were about a kilometer away from the village when Kakashi and others jumped down.

"What happened?"

"Bunpie. Here." I gave him Akieto. "Good."

"Mira!" was the last thing I heard before going cold.

"Doc, she's waking up!" an excited voice. My eyes cracked open, but they were quickly shut again.

"God, it's so bright." My voice sounded groggy and metallic. Within seconds, I heard a _click _and the redness of the back of my eyes went deeper. I opened them again. There were five excited faces looking at me; Akieto and Merry were in beds beside me, Naruto at the foot of my bed, Kakashi-sama next to me, and the doctor rushing to the other side. "I got to tell you guys, this surprise party sucks."

"Are you nauseated? Does your head hurt? Can you feel your side?" the doctor bombarded me.

"No, yes, yes. Will you stop making me waste energy and get me food already? That's what I really need." I glared at the doctor, who hastily ran out the door.

"You should be more kind, Mira," scolded Merry, "he just wanted to help."

"Food is what I need, not help, my lovely sister. Food and sleep, possibly a drink or two."

"Oh no, no, no. No alcohol for you," now it was Kakashi-sama's turn. "And your food will be limited."

"If I wasn't afraid I would open up my stitches I would hit you," I snarled, I was so not in the mood for all of these people here. "How many did they put in me anyway? Feels like 165, maybe 167."

"166. Does it hurt?" Naruto must be the curious one then. "It looks like it does."

"Would it hurt if I grabbed—"

"Now, now, that's enough. I know you're . . . .irritable, but that's no reason to be rude,"

"Merry, why do you sound so distant?" I sat up, "and why is the room green?"

"MIRA!" that voice, scared, distant, slowed, was undistinguishable.

"Ung, what happened?" I said, awaking once more. The room was dark; the hospital was silent. _They must be sleeping. Duh. _I glanced at my side. Kakashi-sama slouched in his chair. I smiled, hearing him snore slightly, the book I gave him across his lap. His hand was draped across his pointy hair, over his head. I looked across the room to where Naruto was sprawled on the floor, a silver line of drool connected him to his pillow. _Now that's just nasty._

I wonder how much they told him. Judging from the fact he was still here, nothing. I looked outside. I was out, maybe two hours. I got out of the bed and walked over to the window, ignoring the IVs. Not five seconds later, I heard Kakashi-sama stir.

"Get back into that bed, or I will put you there"

"Kakashi. . ." I was being serious now. "I've got to go back to the Kouga Village." I saw, even though it was dark, his eyes become sad.

"I know. But, please, wait until you are better." He pleaded.

"Bunpie said that he 'had to ruff 'em up a bit for them to teach us confusion, but they gave in eventually'. They could be in danger. If that 'us' is still there, they could be learning some of the darker stuff."

"How strong is that village?"

"Kakashi, that village is the strongest village I've ever been to."

"I see. Then i'm going with you."

"No you are not. What about you're students."

"Yes I am, they'll be fine. It's you that I'm worried about."

"Well, don't. I can handle myself. I don't need a lackey to convince the gates to open for."

"What does that mean?" he stood up, angry.

"You have to convince them to open the gate before you enter the village. Its hard, and I don't want to take the time to do it for you."

"Well sorry for wasting you're time! I'm just worried about you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can handle myself!" I dare not turn around.

"Fine," he growled, "kill yourself, I don't care anymore. Count this as the last time I _ever _try to help you."

"Why is it always about you?" parting words, spoken softly so that in his state of anger, he would not hear them. Tears streamed down my face as I watched him leave. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

Going to the drawer, I pulled out the clothes I had worn. The shirt and most of the pants was a bloody reminder of the battle, but they would do until I could go to the house and get some others. The stitches in my side burned, and I prayed that I would not get and infection to top off the horrible day. The battles, one with Bunpie, one with Kakashi-sama were taking their toll on me. _Oh, Kakashi-sama, please see through the lie. And if you do, please wait until after I see what has happened in Kouga._

Silently, I passed the guards in the hall, and stepped into the bright moonlight. There was nobody around, which meant a clean get-away. Within the hour, I was packed and ready to go. Quickly, I made my way out of the large village.

"Stop! How have you come by the knowledge of the Kouga?" the deep-husked voice of the watchman cried.

"I am Mira Uzimaki; I have come to finish my training and to help where I am needed!" I shouted at him.

"Go home! You have been traitorous to us!"

"I don't understand. What has happened to you?" she set down the heavy pack she had been carrying for three weeks. Luckily, the cut on her side didn't infect.

"You told the whereabouts of the village to two men, Bunpie and Zoro." Another voice, further up.

"No, I didn't. Bunpie is my enemy. Was my enemy. I destroyed him about three weeks ago," I cranked back my neck further, "is the man, Zoro, still here?"

"No," the first voice wasn't as angry "without Bunpie we were able to kick him out."

"Please believe me, I had nothing to do with the attack. My sister—"

"Your sister," a familier voice, Koize, interrupted, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, but please, I had—"

"We know, Lady Mira. Open it." The gates opened to reveal a young man dressed in an animal-skin tunic. Koize was handsome, and he used his features wisely. He was the one who convinced the entire hidden village to let me join them. "Destroyed you say? Good."

I nodded, smiling "Yes, though I didn't get away empty handed." I lifted my shirt to the scaring, pink, welt on my side.

"Come inside, I have an ointment that will clean that up in a few days."

I followed him inside the cave. Soon, I started to see the stone homes, stores, and alleyways that littered the village. The justu that hid the village in the cliff had been there for hundreds of years. The village had a secret I have not learned.

A crowd gathered behind us; news travels fast in such a small town. People glanced out of glassless windows, and the cloth was pulled back from the doors. Eyes peered out from above, too, from the stacked homes.

Some of the faces that were pointed at me were filled with interest, some with disgust. A few seemed angry, many were overjoyed. One, sad. It felt odd, being in the center of attention; me being second in a line of four, I never got my way.

I was led to the town center. There, a big building was erected on a small, clear, pond. The Hall had only one entrance, a small dirt path. I had never been inside the Hall; I never needed to. It was used for disputes of the farmers, or other citizens. Around the path, small koi played under the glass, small ripples emerged where they played chicken against the shore. I glided up the steps, and onto the main floor.

"What goes on here?" the chief, Tokoize, spoke, sitting at a long table, surrounded by his advisers. As usual, there was no emotion shown on his old face.

"Father," Koize pleaded, "Mira had nothing to do with the attack."

"How do you know this?" tokoize snapped.

"Because I know her. Because she hasn't done anything for us to think otherwise." Koize replied. "And, because she claims to have killed Bunpie."

"Is that so?" Tokoize asked, "Do you have proof?"

"Yes," she steped up, to show them the healing scar.

"There is no one else that would be able to do such damage." A man stepped out of the shadows. He was stocky and wore only a short, fur, skirt. _If he raises his arms, I think I'm gonna puke._ I grimaced. The hair on his chest was a dirty blond, reflecting his nasty hair. _Come to think about it, there isn't much that isn't dirty._ His man-boobs giggled and flopped as he walked, waddled really, from behind one of the clay pillars that lined the walls. "Isn't there, my sweet?"

"Boh, I'm not you're 'sweet'. And, there are bunches of people who can--"

"What is it that you want, Boh?" The chief asked impatiently.

"Why, I've come to defend my lady's honor, of course," he flashed a rotten-toothed smile at me. The boy, barely out of his teens, had taken a fancy to her. I found him repulsive, not at the layers and layers of chins, but the fact that he was spoiled, and thought he was better that anyone else. _Yea right, fool, I can think of many men who are better than you, and I would never have sex with you, so you can forget it. My bed is cold tonight. _

"Boh, I fu—"

"Mira, are you married?" the question startled me. I turned to an old wrinkly adviser, one that I don't know.

"What? No, I'm not. Why does it matter?"

"It matters," the hag replied, "because it is law. 'Any who travel out of the Kouga Village, must return married, or not return at all.' If we decide that you can stay, you must marry within the week, or be subjected to expulsion."

"What! No, that cant be! How am I supposed to find my husband in a week?"

"That's the law; we cannot make exceptions, especially to a lowly outsider."

"I know someone who is willing to marry you." Boh grinned.

"We will talk about your returning here," the chief stood, "You are under arrest until we conclude. If we agree to let you stay, you must marry within the week, as law states."

I cried out in dismay. With a thousand thoughts running through my head, I followed Koize along the winding paths until we came to the cell.

"Mira, I hope they agree to let you stay. I would propose, but I don't think I could handle you," a feeble attempt at trying to cheer her up.

"I know. Besides, I have a man at home that I want very badly, but I do not think he would be able to make in a week." I smiled meekly.

"Would it pain you to describe him?"

"No. Let's see, he is tall, skinny. Very handsome. Kind."

"KOIZE!" a high pitched voice echoed through the walls. Koize sighed.

"Coming mother." He called up, getting up, "I'll be back later. Then you can tell me more about Mr. Tall-and-skinny." He left me with my thoughts, pain and worries. Without nobody to talk to, I soon drifted to a light nap.

I awoke a few hours later to the sound of bare feet walking down the dirt hallway.

"Who dat?" I sleepily called into the darkness. The footsteps stopped. Silence overtook the prison. "Answer!" the footsteps started again. Pat, pat. Stop. Pat, pat. Stop. Using her chakra, she made a light. The prison was immediately flooded with a soft green glow. A man dresses in a skintight shirt and loose pants stood at the bars, his eye shimmered with amusement.

"K-Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just felt like dropping by. Why do you think?" there was anger in his voice. "Mira, you tricked me into not coming with you!"

I stood up, "I had no idea what would be waiting for me once I got here, I didn't want you to be hurt or worse," I quieted. "I couldn't bear the thought of you not being there when I return."

"And you think I could stand waiting for you to come home? Just waiting to see if you were even alive?" he reached through the bars and grabbed my waist. "Do you have any idea how har—"

"Who are you?" Koize walked into my faint glow. I instinctively took a step back.

"Uh, Koize, it's not what it looks like."

"Who is this?" Kakashi-sama accused.

"Really? Darling, I know used eye-candy when I see it." Kakashi-sama stormed off.

"No! Kakashi-sama! Come back! Koize, please go get him. I have to explain things."

"Alright," he sped off after him. I swear, men are touchier than an over-due woman is sometimes. After what seemed like hours, Koize finally returned with Kakashi-sama—in ropes.

"I got him. Though he is hard to maintain."

"Get off me!"

"Kakashi-sama, it isn't like you to not hear—"

"And it's not the Mira I used to know to trick people, to sneak away, and to use people." He snarled, fighting the rope uselessly—the Kouga had better rope tying tactics than sailors.

"Kakashi-sama, is it? I was joking; I figured you were the man Mira was ranting about. Right?"

I blushed, "Yeah. That's him. Can you give us a sec?"

"Yup, sure. Should I untie him?" I nodded. "I'll leave the ropes here." Koize winked and untied Kakashi-sama.

"So who is he? Your side project? No wonder you wanted to get back to this town." His words hurt for some reason.

"No, it's nothing like that. He is. . .complicated."

"Boy-toy."

"Will you shut up and let me tell you that I love you!" I covered my mouth. That was not supposed to come out. He stood there, stunned, while I regretted what I had said a million times. Not that it wasn't true, it was more like an 'I love him, he doesn't love me' scene. "Oh, Lord. Kakashi-sama, I didn't mean—I just—"

"Well, which is it? Do you love me or don't you?" I couldn't look away from his eye.

"Yes" I said meekly. I closed my eyes, feeling the hot tears roll down my face. He said nothing, and just stood there. Who knows how long we were like that; hours, minuets. Long enough for me to sink to the floor and cry myself to sleep, unworthiness taking control over my consciousness. I dreamt for the first time in ages. More like a nightmare, rather than a dream. Kakashi walked away in it, and I was left alone in the silence, left to an eternity of self-hating with no razors to end the so-called life I attempted to live.

They lay together, sleeping, Kakashi finding the unlocked door. Tears spilled out of Mira's eyes, pooling onto the arm he stretched over her. Zorro smiled; revenge is sweet. He had been at sorrow's wake since he learned of his Bunpie's, death. The witch had taken him so cruelly, ripping out the one thing that made Zorro love him. She would not live to see him take back what she took from him. The boy wiggled in his grasp.

Koize collapsed over the mound that was his father. He whispered his sorrows and regrets into the ignoring ears. He couldn't believe he trusted her, he couldn't believe that someone like Mira was capable of so much blood lust. Behind him, fires raged on.

She coughed, and blood splattered from her lips. She didn't have enough time to die. She had to warn the Kouga village. Merry looked again for the tracks of her sister. The sister she thought she knew, but apparently, the only one you can trust not to lie to you is you, but there again, was another lie. The light faded around her, the band stuck up a tune.

"Mira, darling are you awake?" Kakashi whispered in my ear.

"It appears not," a sinister voice crept through the dusty cage. I looked up to see a tall figure, clad in red with a long fluffy tail.

"Really, you should probably try having your own style; the fox thing is getting old." I groggily stood up. With a swift motion, I kicked the jail bars, bending them so that I could fit through. "How did you get in?"

"Ha-ha, I just posed as you, then set fire to the entire town,"

"MI—" I lunged through the opening as Naruto finished my name, intending to fling out the swords I didn't have, to swing at Zorro's neck. _Damn, why don't I have them?_ Zorro fumbled backwards, and held my baby brother in front of him.

"Now, now. How am I to bargain if I don't have any items?" Zorro chuckled, "Attack me again, and I'll kill the boy."

"Bastard,"

"That's right. Now, my proposition; give me you, Mira, and I will not kill the runt. That should be an easy decision, right?"

"Why do you want her?" Kakashi-sama held out his arm to block my future attack.

Zorro's fox face became grim, "to take back what she took from me. Twice! Your father took my master to put inside his son. And when Bunpie tried to take Master back, you killed him! Ripped his heart from his chest!"

"Your Master killed over half my village! Father gave hi-his life t-to protect us! I killed Bunpie—"

"ENOUGH OR I WILL KILL THE BOY!" he held a kuni at Naruto's neck, who protested. "You are going to give me you're life, or I will take the child's."

I reached into my mind, trying to find any tactic, any idea that would help me. Finding none, I stepped forward.

"Fine, here take it," I exposed my neck, untieing the Hidden Leaf Village's headband that protected me from attacks to the jugular. "I don't need it anymore anyway."

"Oh, no, bitch. You're going to suffer first." He smiled and dragged me to him. Kakashi-sama grabbed Naruto, pushing him behind his back before attacking my captor. Zorro moved out of the way just in time. Naruto tried the other side.

"Stop," I cried, "What's the point? What's the point of both of us dying?" Zorro ran out of the prison, carrying me with him. Behind us, the boys were clearly disobeying me. the fires blinded me as he dragged my unwilling body out into the open. Caos enveloped us; people were running around, screaming, children cried, fires roared. His grasp loosened on my arm as he pushed a child out of out way. I yanked my it free. I searched for any weapons I had. Finding only a chopstick (I don't know why), I began to shoot fireballs at Zorro. Bad idea as it added to the terror around me. I summoned the chain whip, my specialty. Zorro took out a very long blade. He attacked first. I lunged out to the side, whipping the chain's weighted tip up toward his stomach. He rolled in mid air, swinging his legs. My ribs cracked at the impact, the breath left my lips.

I looked for my boys; they were nowhere to be see. An idea came to me. My hands worked on a paralyzing justu, the same justu that my father could have used to defeat the fox demon, 12 years ago. Zorro arched back is back. A horrible scream emitted from his lips.

"There she is!" a shout next to me stated. Startled, I stopped the hand signs. "Get her!"

I was knocked down onto my still healing side. I was held down, the villagers scraped my arms. Using chakra, I blew them off me. Zorro kneeled, panting. I ran, aiming a kick at his head. He took my leg and twisted it, slaming me onto the grownd. I could hear the eggshells cracking as I hit the ground. I cried out as his nails tore off my shirt.

Akieto stumbled into a familiar figure. his brother glanced back up at him.

"Oh, thank God!" he cried, hugging Naruto.

"We don't have time for this!" he shouted at Akieto. "Mira-san is in trouble!"

"I know. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No," Kakashi walked up to them. "This is bad."

"YOU!" Koize punched Kakashi "You and that bitch Mira did this, didn't you?!"

"No, it was Zorro, he posed as Mira! The village thought that too, but it wasn't her." Akieto explained. Kakashi nodded at the man kneeling on top of him.

"I don't believe you!" behind them, somewhere the men heard an ear piercing scream.

"Mira!" Kakashi knocked Koize off him. Before he could run to the scream, Akieto grabbed his arm.

"No, we have to make a plan! He has gotten stronger. He—"

"You aren't going anywhere!" Koize slammed into Akieto, leaving him breathless.

I lay panting on the ground, my leg broken. Zorro stood, smiling. I once again tried the justu, and it, once again, didn't work. The only other idea I had was to use the justu my father had used to trap the fox demon in Naruto. As I, lay inches from defeat, I attempted my idea. A ghost type thing appeared beside her.

"This is the end for you, my dear. And it's the end for your baby brother." He laughed.

"Yes, it is the end for me, but not for Naruto." She smiled, letting the ghost kill her would-be executioner. She thought she saw Kakashi-sama run through the parade before she laughed out her last breath.

As Koize approached the slumped body of Mira, he saw the other body of Zorro. They were right. Relief ran through his veins like the fires surrounding them. He looked down at the sobbing body of Kakashi, and debated. First, he used a water-style justu to put out the fires around them, and all over the village. Then he ran to the Hall, through the winding halls, and to a large chamber. There he took a jar off a large pedestal. Inside there was a large amount of sand. He took two grains and ran back to Mira.

"Stand back," he instructed the family of the fallen. All but the one named Kakashi stood back. Koize knelt beside him. Looking at his grim stricken face, Koize decided to just fling him off. He placed one of the grains on Mira's chest, pushing it into the skin. He put his fingers together and waited for his chakra flow to stop. A light poured over them.

I awoke, and my chest expanded with the need for air. I sucked in as much as I could before I looked up at Koize, kneeling beside me.

"What? What is going on?" I asked, horrified.

"You died, I brought you back to life, but if you will excuse me, I need to get to my father." He smiled as he ran off.

"Oh, dear Lord, Mira!" Kakashi-sama gathered me into his arms. "I don't care how he did it, but I am eternally grateful."

"Uh, oh. What is going to happen? I _had _to die for that justu to work." I attempted to get up, but collapsed in a nauseated state. My broken leg sent flares through my body.

"Well, he isn't getting up, so I guess he is still dead." Naruto said quietly. I smiled up at him, tears streaming down my face.

We gathered around the ashes of my sister. It was a week later. They had found Merry a few kilometers away from cave. She had tried to save the village, but had been injured, still, from her fight with Bunpie. Merry's favorite music played, as loud as a party's.

"One of the last things she told me," I quavered, "was to protect myself. Though it wasn't meant to be about fighting, I should have said the same thing back."

"Mira, she told us to have no crying at her funeral." Akieto told me kindly. "And not to regret anything, remember?"

"Right," I sobbed, "So are you going to tell her before we bury her?"

"Yeah," he took a glass of whisky from the table next to her, "Merry, I know I should have told you, but I was busy. If you can hear me; I'm gay. And, I have found someone, his name is Koize I said he could come today, but he didn't want to. He wanted to bring you back too, but you weren't warm, and I guess you have to still be warm when you bring people back."

"Thata boy," I picked up a glass, "to Merry!"

"To Merry!" the rest of them drank to my sister as she was lowered into ground. Kakashi walked over and kissed my neck.

"She would be overjoyed if she know we finally got together." He spoke into my ear.

"Yeah, but I bet she would have liked to be the one to tell Naruto about us." Naruto grinned up at me, I hugged my little brother.


End file.
